Near or Far
by Are You Drunk Right Now
Summary: Near and Mello express their warped affection for each other. (Yaoi) ONE-SHOT.


**AN: Written on October 23, 2014. Please enjoy, and review.**

* * *

Mello leaned on the wall, casually, idly biting down on a chocolate bar. The house seemed empty today. Perhaps more kids got adopted, perhaps some ran away, who knew? Mello didn't really care. All he cared about, at this moment, was Near. Yes, Near, the snow-white haired, dark-eye'd boy, who was oh-so ambiguous. Something about Near intrigued Mello. No, not so much as intrigued, but more aroused. Of course Mello knew the boy was 2 years younger than him, but he could not give an actual fuck. He waited, occasionally checking his watch, waiting for the male to leave his room. Mello and Near were never really close. In fact, they hated each other. But, today, Mello would bring down his front, and stop "hating" the younger male.

Just as the door opened, Mello caught a glimpse of white hair. Finally. Mello grabbed the smaller boy, by his wrist, with a look of lust in his eyes. "Near." Mello leaned down, whispering. Near had only just awakened, and was groggy, and weary. He had no idea what was going on right now, but he heard a voice. A voice like poison, sweet like chocolate. "Near..." Mello repeated, trying to get his attention, since grabbing Near obviously hadn't snapped him out of his seemingly never-ending daze.

"Mello, what is the meaning of this?" Near asked, finally getting a strong hold on reality. Mello put his finger to Near's lip, hushing the younger male. Near understood the signal, and quickly silenced himself. Mello leaned closer to the male, as if he wasn't close enough.

"Near, heh... You're just a kid, but... right now, I'm going to do... adult things to you." Mello whispered, with carnal desire, running his hand up Near's shirt. Near's breath hitched, as he backed away, everso slightly. Near bit his bottom lip, in anticipation, but why? Near had always despised of Mello, so why could he make him feel this way now? Why? At this moment, Near didn't care. Clouds migrated in his mind, fogging his brain so much, that he hadn't realized that Mello was pushing him back into the room that he came out of. Mello was taken aback, slightly, at the dark tint of the room. "This is perfect." Mello said, projecting his thoughts through his voice. Near stood idly, waiting for Mello's next move. Mello had a small simper, as he pushed Near to the bed. Near's small body fell onto the bed with a light 'pomf'. Mello hovered over Near, tugging on the buttons of Near's white pajamas. Near could feel the heat rushing to his face, and other places, too. Near could see that Mello struggled, undoing the buttons of his shirt, so he helped. He was young, he was a kid, but he knew what this was. Well, he knew enough about what this was.

And he knew he was ready. Mello hungrily pushed Near's shirt off, after undoing the buttons, and leaned down, running his tongue along Near's hard, pink nipple, rubbing his thumb against the other. Near looked down at the older male, his breath increasing in speed. Mello leaned his body on Near's, purposely grinding their clothed crotches together. Anticipation washed over Near, as Mello assaulted him, lovingly. "Aah..." Near moaned, quietly, and Mello pulled away, gently.

"Moaning already? Heh, so I guess you wanted this too." Mello said, arrogantly.

"Don't misunderstand, Mello. At this moment, I'm powerless against you. What more can I do, if you continue to persist?" Near said. Mello's smirk would soon turn into a scowl.

"Just be quiet, and accept me." Mello said.

"Accept you? Mello, we're both guys." Near said, backing away, his body still leaned on Mello's.

"And...? Heh, like they say, the more dicks, the better." Mello said.

"Who says that?" Near asked, tilting his head, lightly. Mello leaned closer to Near again, whispering.

"I say that." He said, as he reached into Near's stretchable pajama pants, and finding the male's shaft. Near shivered, feeling Mello's cold touch. "Feel good?" Mello asked, as he gently stroked Near. Near grasped the sheets under him, as he felt pleasure. "I bet it does." Mello said, grabbing the waistband of Near's pajamas, and pulling them down, along with the last piece of obstructing clothing. Near shuddered, feeling the cool air between his thighs. Mello leaned down, running his tongue along the side of Near's thigh. Near couldn't hold in his shallow moans. Mello finally got a hold of Near's length.

"St-stop teasing me, Mello." Near grunted, impatiently, as Mello slid his tongue along the side of Near's length, before taking all of him into his mouth, sliding up and down. Near threw his head back, moaning out loud now, as he pushed himself more into Mello's mouth, causing Mello to have a gag reflex. "Mello... Mello." Near moaned, grasping a handful of Mello's blonde hair. Near could not control himself at this point. His didn't care about Mello's wellbeing, as he pushed himself deeper down Mello's throat, causing Mello to choke, just slightly. Near looked down at Mello, and saw that tears formed in the blonde male's eyes. Mello tried to pull away from Near, but Near would not allow that. "Not yet, Mello. I'm so close..." Near moaned, pushing more, releasing into Mello's throat, moaning out loud. Mello felt the thick, warm substance flowing down his throat, as he detatched himself from Near's length, and coughed, wiping the white-colored substance from the corner of his lip. Near sighed of relief, having finally achieved his much-needed relief. Mello grabbed Near's shoulder, and turned him over.

"Think you can treat me like that, and not face the consequences? It's my turn, Near." Mello said, hovering behind the male, gently kissing the back of his neck. Near looked back at Mello, with a smirk.

"One would think you'd be upset. I'm not. I'll welcome you treating me like shit, Mello." Near said, his words stinging, as Mello shuffled out of his own jeans. Mello looked around the room, for anything that could be used as some sort of lubricant. He couldn't just pound into Near all willy-nilly, because then, that wouldn't be very fun for neither of them! Seeing a bottle of lotion laying on the nightstand, he reached over, and squeezed some into his hands, rubbing his palms together, and lubing up his manhood, and Near's perky hole. Near shivered, feeling Mello's fingertips in a place that they shouldn't be. Mello smirked, grasping the white hair on Near's head, pulling his neck back, slightly aggressively. Near looked back at Mello.

"Treat you like shit? Heh. I don't do this often." Mello said, as he slid into Near's entrance, a swishing, slicking sound omitting from wet flesh rubbing against wet flesh. Near let out a breathy moan, as did Mello.

"Aah, that feels better than I had expected, Mello." Near moaned, setting his hands on the sides of Mello's hips behind him. He gently guided Mello's hips, and moved at a rhythmic pace.

"Oh? Is little Near being dominant? That's a first." Mello moaned, continuing to kiss down Near's neck, as he rocked his hips, with the help of Near. The friction caused sparks of pleasure that Near had never felt before. Near arched his back, biting down on his lip as Mello increased his pace. Near had a strong grip on Mello's hips, as he made him smash into him aggressively. Mello shifted his movement, slightly, but enough for Near to register intense pleasure.

"Aaah! Mello, right there! Do that again!" Near moaned, feeling Mello hit his spot, and Mello complied, hitting his spot, in a perpetual, pleasure-mongering motion. Mello could feel that he was about to cum, and he knew that Near was close too! Mello made it so that they came together, both moaning out loud, and releasing their white substance all over the crisp, clean sheets of Near's bed. After it subsided, they laid on the bed, tangled in each other, sweating, and breathing heavily.

"Near..." Mello started.

"Yeah?" Near asked.

"We need to do that again some time." Mello said, with a light chuckle. Near smirked.

"If you insist." Near said. "Also, Mello..." Near said.

"What? You're going to tell me you love me now? Then we're going to go out to dinner, or something?" Mello mocked, his eyes averting from the ceiling, and settling upon Near's gaze.

"Dinner? Of course I wouldn't want to eat with you. But yes, I am going to tell you that I love you. It's only fair..." Near started "That you return my love." He said.

"Isn't it blatantly obvious?" Mello asked, leaning over, and kissing the younger male, passionately. Near returned the kiss, and they laid, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
